Manuelo Vincerò
Summary Manuelo Vincerò 'is a character in the VSBW roleplay Reincarnation Wars. Throughout the story, he gets into fights with four of his teammates, them being The, Jackson, Blane and is eventually killed by Ahriman. Despite his powers being able to negate this, he has yet to return. Appearance Manuelo is a 6'2" white man with frizzy black hair and loose curls. Personality Manuelo is arrogant, believing himself to be infinitely superior to those around him. He constantly swears, as well. He has a special hatred for The, saying that he wanted to kill him and that he would kill team mates that got in his way. Despite this, he seems to want to stop the Supreme Darkness as much as the other characters. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: '''Chaotic Neuteral '''Name: Manuelo Vincerò Origin: Reincarnation Wars RP Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Human, Stand user | Same | Vampire, Stand user Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Earth Weight: Unkown Height: 6'2" Likes: Himself Dislikes: The, people getting in his way. Eye Color: Unknown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Fight Values: '''Himself '''Martial Status: Single Status: Missing Affiliation: The Party (Reincarnation Wars) Previous Affiliation: Unknown Themes: 'Killer Combat Statistics 'Tier: 10-A. 8-C '''with Killer Queen. '''Varies '''with sheer heart attack | '''10-A. 8-C '''with stands | At least '''8-C. At least 8-C '''with stands '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can convert anything he touches into a bomb witch effects even the soul, Can summon an indestructible bomb on tank treads, can fire air bullets and attach bombs to them | Weapon Mastery (Should be skilled with a pistol like his past life, though he has yet to actually show this), Portal Creation (Can bring himself and others through parallel dimensions), can force somebody into contact with an alternate universe version of themselves, causing both to instantly die, he himself resists this effect, can transfer his memories and stands to an alternate universe version of himself if he is in grievous condition | Can spy on people with minor Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Time Stop (Can stop time around him for 9 seconds), can think and see in frozen time, Mind Manipulation via flesh buds, Body Control, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid), Ice Manipulation (Can freeze others by vaporizing the the liquid in his body), Water Manipulation (can fire beams of water fused with vampiric essence), can turn others into zombies or vampires Attack Potency: Athlete Level 'physically, '''Building Level+ '''with Killer Queen, '''Varies '''with sheer heart attack (has the statistics and abilities of his past life) ignores durability in a variety of ways | '''Athlete Level '''physically, '''Building Level+ '''with stands, ignores durability in a variety of ways | At least '''Building Level+ '''physically, At least '''Building Level+ '''with stands, ignores durability in a variety of ways 'Speed: Peak Human 'with '''Massively FTL '''reactions. '''Massively FTL '''with Killer Queen | '''Superhuman '''with '''Massively FTL '''reactions. '''Massively FTL '''with stands | '''Hypersonic '''with '''Massively FTL '''reactions. '''Massively FTL '''with stands 'Lifting Strength: Average Human | Peak Human '''| '''Class 50, Class K 'with The World 'Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Building Class+ '''with stands | '''Athlete Class, Building Class+ '''with stands | At least '''Building Class+, At least Building Class+ 'with stands 'Durability: Building Level+, Building Level+ 'with stands. Mind transference and Regeneration from his second and third souls respectively make him hard to kill 'Stamina: Superhuman | Same | Vastly Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range. Stands can move up to 2 meters away from him. Several meters with projectiles. | Same | Standard Melee Range. The World can move up to 10 meters away from him. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average. Despite his arrogance, he is able to make plans quickly, and generally knows when he's outclassed. He is willing to put his annoyance with his team mates aside when the party is fighting strong foes. Weaknesses: As stated before, he is very arrogant, even going so far as to say the rest of the party would be unnecessary when he only had his first soul. Otherwise nothing notable, as he does not share DIO's weakness to sunlight. Feats: ''' * Fought The to a standstill when both were on their second soul. Possibly would had won had it not been for distractions for both characters. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Killer Queen: 'The first stand Manuelo gained. It allows him to use two bombs. * '''First Bomb: '''This allows Manuelo to turn anything he touches into a bomb. The explosion can be delayed. Only one bomb may be maintained at a time. * '''Sheer Heart Attack: '''A bomb that goes toward the nearest heat source. Can be manually detonated or is detonated when too much heat is given off. The amount of heat determines the explosion's power. * '''Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap: '''Manuelo's second stand. Also known as D4C. This stand allows Manuelo to travel through dimensions if he and/or the stand are between two objects. This will even work with energy, as shown when he used one of The's meteors from Astro Crush. * '''The World: '''Manuelo's third stand. This stand allows Manuelo to stop time for up to nine seconds. '''Key: First Soul '| 'Second Soul '| '''Third Soul Note: '''Manuelo does NOT have "Bites the Dust" or "Love Train" '''Note 2: Though he is never shown to use DIO's powers as he died off-blog shortly after getting them, WoG states that he has Awakened DIO's powers. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reincarnation Wars Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Explosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Air Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Portal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:VSRPverse